


one night with my baby

by messeating



Series: YJ [1]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 郑允浩去找他了！





	one night with my baby

　　　【一个晚上】  
　　　郑允浩在拍戏，手机一直响不停，同一个号码没有名字，助理怕是急事示意了一下。  
　　　哪想到郑允浩这通电话刚接了不到两分钟就说今天不拍了有急事要走了。  
　　　助理不知道做什么表情，真的是急事呢，那自己也没耽搁，可是这戏……算了，光看郑允浩那脸色在场的也没人敢说什么了。诶，急的连戏服都还没换呢……  
　　　凌晨两点多了，还好大马路上空无一人，还能放任自己违规一下抽个烟飙个车，要是白天再堵个车躲个粉丝，郑允浩觉得自己可能会自燃。  
　　　接到电话的时候就猜到肯定是那个家伙干了什么，比如喝醉了趴人家店里不走之类的，其实也大概是这样，只是，更严重一点，那家伙被不知道哪个胆子大的下了药！  
　　　他怎么敢！怎么敢！自己放在心尖上宠着的人，蹭破点皮都得心疼，凭什么要被个恶心的人欺负！想到自己的宝贝平时桌角磕了一下都要跟自己撒会儿娇，不知道现在会多难受！心脏都在痛。  
　　　方向盘的皮质套被过大的力气捏地发出了响声，手里香烟的过滤嘴也被捏的变了形。  
　　　郑允浩很生气，他最气金在中不保护自己，早年也不是没有过对他抱有想法的男人，那会儿他自己脾气大，郑允浩也不可能让他被欺负丝毫，但现在，金在中怎么就这么没有防人之心？  
　　　换了车确认了新家地址之后一秒不耽误地直奔目的地，全程就说了一个字：嗯。  
　　　郑允浩到的时候，推开门客厅里也不见人，地上衣服裤子散了一地，跟着走到浴室门口，门虚掩着，郑允浩没有犹豫推开了，刚踏进去郑允浩就被金在中小声抽泣的声音弄的呼吸一窒，还没等他心疼缓过来，金在中带着哭腔的“允浩啊～”再次让他呼吸一窒。  
　　　金在中睁着盛满眼泪的大眼睛委屈的看着站在浴缸旁的人，他哭的有点久了，再加上药效没有褪尽（朴有天给买的缓解的药），看不大清楚，只觉得今天的郑允浩异常的…高大而且……很威严的样子，想到自己的处境，想到他们俩的关系，金在中觉得又委屈又羞耻，顿时又想哭了，眼睛已经装不下了，大颗大颗的眼泪就这么在郑允浩的注视下滚落下来，担心宝贝的眼睛会肿，并不知道金在中在想什么的郑允浩不禁皱了下眉头，这看在金在中眼里就是不耐烦了，吓得赶紧低下头用手背抹眼泪，咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音了。  
　　　这边金在中还在心惊胆战的想郑允浩会不会摔门走了不管自己，毕竟他们已经没关系了，他肯定觉得自己很麻烦吧……  
　　　郑允浩伸手试了一下水温，快凉了，也不知道泡了多久，再泡下去铁定感冒！这样想着又有些生气了，一只手一把扯下挂在旁边的浴巾，一只手稍微用力把水里的人拉起来，简单擦一下便一把抱起来准备放到床上去，这一抱倒是彻底把郑允浩的邪火抱出来！真的太轻了！  
　　　怀里的人有些不知所措，慌乱的抱紧郑允浩的脖子，整个人都被郑允浩包在怀里，郑允浩只感觉到圈着自己脖子的手臂翘起来的骨头，微微低头看着快要戳出来的肋骨，掂了掂，一百斤不能多了！  
　　　多久没抱过他了？半年？七个月？怎么就折腾成这样了？  
　　　郑允浩太生气了，一时一时手下也没了轻重，金在中被甩到床上的时候带着把他那点害怕也给摔没了，脾气一下就上来了，没办法，对着郑允浩金在中从来不收敛自己的任性。  
　　　还没等郑允浩开口问他，金在中倒是先坐起来指着门吼道：“我已经没事了你现在可以走了！”刚刚哭过嗓子还没有缓过来，带着点颤音，成功磨掉了郑允浩一半的怒气。  
　　　“我走了你怎么办？谁来管你？”皱着眉尽量让自己的语气别那么冲，不过也足以吓哭小孩子了  
　　　金在中一听，噌的一下直起身子，也不管自己现在是全裸的状态了，“你管我？你什么时候管我了？我难过的快死掉的时候你都没管过我，现在凭什么管我？”  
　　　“金在中，你觉得这次是谁的错？”  
　　　一边拉起被子给他裹好，一边压抑自己快要爆发的火气，金在中这人，怎么说，前几年是真的被宠坏的，郑允浩几乎没有这么连名带姓的叫过他，还是这种责怪的语气，顿时就被点燃了，  
　　　“郑允浩！我怎么就错了？我爱和谁喝酒是我的事，凭什么就错了？你凭什么管我？”金在中说到最后都接近尖叫了。  
　　　郑允浩也是真的憋不住了，直接就开吼，“你喝酒我不管，你去酒吧玩儿我不管，这些都不是问题，但是金在中，我还在这儿呢，你就随便喝别人酒，你不知道危险吗？还是说你想浪给谁看啊？啊？你想干嘛呢？”郑允浩也有些失控了，开始有些口无遮拦起来。  
　　　金在中气的眼镜都红了，他觉得自己要哭了，但是死命憋着，不然太丢脸了，“你在这儿？你在哪儿呢？这都半年多了，我每次喝断片的时候你在哪儿呢？我今天就浪了怎么了？你管我怎么浪！我们已经分手了，分手了你懂吗？不想看见你你滚开！”  
　　　得亏最近他不用唱歌，不然这嗓子怕是要出事，每个字都是飚高音出来的。  
　　　郑允浩觉得自己是出现幻听了吗？分手？这会儿也管不到他是不是要浪的事了。  
　　　“分手是什么时候的事？你说清楚，我们俩什么时候分手的？你单方面决定的吗？你问过我了嘛？”  
　　　金在中目瞪口呆，他不知道问题到底出在哪里了，他和郑允浩，在他搬出宿舍的那天晚上，不是就分手了吗？  
　　　那天晚上是怎么说的来着？  
　　　郑允浩多聪明的人啊，这会儿看他呆呆的，一脸难以置信的表情就知道他的宝贝一直都想岔了，突然很心疼，比他走的那晚还心疼，自己这半年好歹还只是抱着彼此冷静好重新开始的心，除了想念倒也没什么心痛的感觉，但他的宝贝是一直把自己置身于分手，失恋的痛苦处境，得多难受啊，这大半年的。  
　　　“在中，“郑允浩坐到床上把金在中揽起来，抱到自己腿上坐着，“宝贝，我们不是说好的，冷静一段时间吗？怎么就变成分手了？”几分钟前能把人吓哭，这会儿声音温柔的滴出水来。  
　　　感觉到怀里人慢慢在往自己怀里缩，手臂也伸出来抱着自己的脖子，越抱越紧，全身都紧紧贴着自己。  
　　　金在中这会儿全身都有些抖，他痛苦了大半年，现在告诉他全是他自己想岔了，顿时觉得太难过了，再加上先前的委屈，再也忍不住了，抱着郑允浩的脖子把脸埋在他颈窝，眼泪疯狂的流出来，边哭边抽着气说：“我一直以为你都不要我了……呜……刚刚在浴室的时候我特别怕你骂我一顿摔门走了，特别怕，怕你真的不管我了……呜……”  
　　　郑允浩听着心被揪成一团，瞬间觉得千错万错都是自己的错，自己不该不说清楚，不该凶他，不该跟他吵，不该说他浪，自己简直是混蛋  
　　　“我怎么可能不要你，你一直没给我打电话，我以为你还不愿意见我，我也没想过找你，对不起，都是我的错，原来我好吧？宝贝？”一边给他拍背顺着气，一边抬起他的头，怕他憋坏了  
　　　金在中刚刚哭成那样有些不好意思，又觉得现在自己肯定很丑，不太情愿的抬起头来，嘴巴也不自觉地微微撅着，“你不要看我，我好丑。”  
　　　他声音本来就软，带着浓浓的哭腔和鼻音，眼前的金在中是真的，特别诱人，加上先前的药的原因他脸颊通红（金在中不会说因为自己害羞了），大大的眼睛刚哭过现在还湿的不行，睫毛也被眼泪打湿黏在一起更显的可怜，嘴唇被咬的通红，郑允浩深呼吸一下决定先去弄点冰块给他敷一下眼睛，免得明天肿。  
　　　半年的禁欲，此时的郑允浩真的是用尽全身的力气克制自己，把金在中从身上扒拉下来放到床上，随着郑允浩身体站起来的瞬间，一起站起来的，还有他的兄弟……  
　　　这视觉冲击力太强了，雪一样白的裸体，漆黑的床单，去他妈的冰块，反正待会儿也要他继续哭了，眼睛就暂时明天再说吧  
　　　这么想着，郑允浩也不再克制自己了，伸手扯了扯自己的领带，这才发现自己没换戏服，这还穿的军装呢  
　　　床上的金在中看着郑允浩盯着自己半晌，觉得更害羞了，这郑允浩太不要脸了，穿的什么啊这是，忍不住捂住脸，但是又觉得太帅了，透过指缝悄悄看着，看到郑允浩扯领带的动作之后，金在中觉得自己全身都在发烫，这反应和刚刚被下药的时候一样了，怎么有人这么性感啊  
　　　“过来。”郑允浩看金在中蜷着身体捂着脸还在偷偷看小模样，实在太可口了，忍不住想欺负一下，  
　　　金在中犹豫了两秒钟，放下捂脸的双手撑在床上，露出通红的脸，慢慢爬向床边，在郑允浩面前跪坐着，抱着他的腰，把头靠在郑允浩小腹那里，仰起脸，眉目含情的盯着郑允浩，他感觉到郑允浩吸了一口气，  
　　　“宝贝，你真了解该怎么勾引我！”郑允浩伸手轻轻擦干金在中眼角的泪渍， “接下来该怎么做呢？”  
　　　金在中咬咬唇，他没忘，这种事他做过很多次，每一次都很害羞，更别说这次隔了这么久了，  
　　　郑允浩的戏服是一套军装，此时正一丝不苟的套在他身上，这在看金在中眼里增加了他好几个度的羞耻感，真的，太帅了！  
　　　反观金在中自己却是裸的彻底，他抓起郑允浩的一只手放在脸颊边轻轻蹭着，有些不确定的问：“允浩，我是不是变丑了？”金在中说这话的时候没有抬头，郑允浩低头的角度看不清金在中的脸，他现在也不敢随便逗他，  
　　　“没有，你一直很好看，我的反应还不够吗？”说着指了指自己的下半身  
　　　“可是你刚刚看我都皱着眉的！”撒娇吗这是？  
　　　”你太瘦了，抱着都硌人，我心疼你呢宝贝。”  
　　　“太瘦了吗？那我明天多吃点就不硌人了！”这就开心了，真好哄，“那现在…我给你吃…”最后这一句郑允浩怀疑他宝贝的嘴巴张开了没有，要不是房子太安静没准儿他就听不到了。这会儿他喉咙可能有些发紧，“好。”沉着声音算是勉强回应了一下。  
　　　金在中也不别扭了，他气也撒了，郑允浩也哄了，他们俩不纠结了，该干正事了！  
　　　解郑允浩皮带的时候金在中手没有抖，拉开拉链的时候金在中手也没有抖，这会儿他的脸直面郑允浩的裆部，看着内裤包不住的呼之欲出的一大坨，就有些受不了了，真的太刺激了，金在中深吸一口气，勾着内裤的边缘往下拉，然后他就目瞪口呆地被打了一下鼻子……  
　　　摸摸自己沾了一点粘液的鼻尖，轻飘飘的抬眼瞥一眼郑允浩，“啾～”响亮的亲一口顶端，抿嘴笑的羞涩，郑允浩觉得自己真是爱死他了，顶着一张清纯的脸蛋，做着无辜的表情，动作却是浪到没边了，说出口的话也让郑允浩把持不住，  
　　　“你待会儿，不要脱衣服，就穿着这个干我好不好？”真的是媚眼如丝，略带撒娇的声音，可爱的嘴巴里吐出不堪的字眼，“鞋子也不要脱，我自己准备好，你只需要，干我就好……”说着也不看郑允浩了，手圈住郑允浩的粗大缓缓动作着，时不时用脸蹭一下，再舔两下，感受着手里的东西越来越大，金在中满足地在郑允浩小腹上亲一口，然后端坐着，调整好角度，把郑允浩大半根都含了进去，开始前后动着头，动了一会儿觉得郑允浩反而更硬了，不免有些泄气，不过就半年，技术就不行了吗！  
　　　“你是想先射我嘴里，脸上，还是胸口，或者后背？”撩拨郑允浩自己可是很在行的，话一出口就感觉唇边的东西跳了一下  
　　　“想让你全身上下都是我的东西.你自己看着办吧”拇指按压着他的下唇，软的不像话  
　　　郑允浩示意金在中继续，顺便伸出一只手在他后颈处摩挲着，时不时把他的头更按向自己，又不敢太过分了，怕他难受  
　　　金在中觉得郑允浩这么久没做了（他就是有这个自信这样认为），第一次应该会比较快，然而含的都酸了，还是那么硬，抬起眼睑看郑允浩正似笑非笑的表情，顿时想耍赖了，“你笑我！”索性也不含了，改用舔的，这样至少自己舒服一点，“宝贝你再加把劲儿，快了啊！”郑允浩半哄半骗的鬼话金在中肯定不会信的，打定主意不靠嘴的金在中  
　　　说了自己准备好就自己准备，一手扶着郑允浩的粗大继续卖力的舔着，一手沾了郑允浩流出来的粘液绕道身后，丝毫不含糊的伸了一根手指进去，轻轻地哼了一声，太……紧了…不太进得去，“你自己撸，你出来了我就准备好了”说着真的不管郑允浩了，自己叉开腿往床上一坐，手指在粉嫩的穴口不停揉着，想揉软一点，  
　　　郑允浩觉得这样也不错，看着他宝贝活色生香的自己做扩张丝毫不逊色宝贝直接给他舔，谁让金在中总是耍赖  
　　　这会儿金在中已经进去两根手指了，里面本来也挺湿的，毕竟被下过药的，这会儿情动的厉害里面就开始流水了，插起来发出黏腻的声音，郑允浩眼睛都不眨的看着自己的动作，也一直喘着粗气，两个声音交织在一起，异常羞耻  
　　　第三根手指的时候，金在中误打误撞碰到了自己的敏感点，顿时身体一抖，前面也彻底站起来了，“啊～”这一声，叫的很有彩虹音的感觉，郑允浩跟着一抖，感觉自己要到了，一条腿跪上床，把自己送到金在中嘴边，“宝贝，张嘴。”  
　　　金在中也没有犹豫的小口含住了顶端，舌尖轻轻在马眼处舔着，顶弄着，有些泛红的眼睛略带痴迷向上看着郑允浩，郑允浩觉得他真是个妖精，被他舔了一会儿，捏着金在中的下巴，把自己抽离，接着一股一股的往外射，金在中红红的嘴巴里，脸上，胸前都被沾了一些，他自己还下意识的伸出舌头舔干净嘴角，再凑上去把郑允浩舔干净了，实在是太可爱了  
　　　这会儿郑允浩刚释放过了，也不着急进去，见金在中手指还在身体里面，刚刚光顾着给自己舔，也没有怎么动作就这么插着，于是就这样把自己的食指也伸进去了，  
　　　“嗯～”四根手指有些胀了，可是想到郑允浩的那玩意儿可不是四根手指比得上的，又觉得有些委屈，撇了一下嘴，“你弄的我好辛苦…”不得不说金在中在床上恰到好处的撒娇耍赖郑允浩真的很受用，也不知道是不是故意的  
　　　“拒绝撒娇，你说自己准备好，我帮你了你还辛苦呢？嗯？”  
　　　说着郑允浩翻身上床，背靠着床头，叉开腿，腿间已经起立的粗大就那么大剌剌地竖在那儿，金在中一看，乖乖的爬到他身上坐着，手也不插自己了，抱着郑允浩脖子脑袋不停蹭，就是不想自己动手了  
　　　“可以了，自己坐下来，乖乖的”郑允浩调整了一下姿势，抱好金在中，让他屁股正好悬在自己的上面，顺手揉了揉屁股，手感不错，  
　　　“你太欺负人了…”小小的抱怨了一下，还是得自己来，自己刚刚插的那会儿已经彻底勾起了欲望，这会儿里面也有些痒痒的，急着想要郑允浩进去  
　　　一手扶着郑允浩的粗大，一手勾着郑允浩脖子，金在中这个小色鬼，也不直接进去，先在自己股沟里面划拉两下，“嗯～呼…”感觉还挺舒服的，还想再来两下就被郑允浩打了屁股，“进去更舒服！”说着郑允浩又拍了拍他屁股，顺势往后靠，金在中这下抱不住他脖子了，只好用那只手撑着郑允浩大腿  
　　　忍不住咬唇笑了，郑允浩也忍不住了嘛。  
　　　对准自己的穴口，缓缓往下坐，感觉到自己身体被撑开，属于郑允浩的东西越进越深，等终于坐到底的时候，金在中仰头大喘着气，许久没有被进入的地方，这会儿胀的有些疼，眼泪都快给他憋出来了，适应了一会儿，金在中试着动了动屁股，他这会儿腿有些软，没法发力往上抬屁股，就这么前后左右地摇着，感受着那根在自己的体内搅动，发出黏糊糊的声音，金在中觉得酥酥麻麻的，很舒服，就这么动了一会儿，里面却越来越痒了。  
　　　郑允浩看他自己爽了一会儿，又开始不满足了，此刻朝自己伸手要抱的小模样实在太可口了，猛的坐起来把他拉进怀里，大概是突然坐直身体一下子就进的太深了，金在中闷哼了一声，还没来得及埋怨，就被堵住了嘴。  
　　　上面被凶狠的亲着，下面也被死命的捣着，金在中本来腿就没什么力气，这会儿都快坐不直了，一双手紧紧的抱着郑允浩的脖子，快要喘不过气来了才用力推开，两人贴的没有一丝缝隙，郑允浩毫不保留地大力进出着，金在中刚刚还没射过，没一会儿就撑不住了，仰着脖子长长的叫了一声，就这么射在郑允浩的外套上了  
　　　郑允浩停了一会儿，让金在中喘口气，把他两条软绵绵的手臂环在自己的肩膀上，一手固定住他的腰（这很容易，他腰太细了，郑允浩一条胳膊几乎可以绕一圈），一手在他屁股上不停的揉，胯下也又开始不住的往上顶弄，金在中觉得郑允浩顶的太深了，可是自己一张嘴出了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，什么也说不出来  
　　　郑允浩先是在他脖子周围啃着，越啃越往下，啃到了胸口，含住殷红的一点就不再换位置了，对着又吸又咬，金在中抱着他的头爽的眼泪不停的流，前面刚射过的地方也不停的流出液体，等到一边乳头都破皮了，郑允浩才换另一边  
　　　这样的姿势不太方便郑允浩发力，索性一翻身把金在中压到床上了，突然发现自己什么也没脱，就解了裤头，捏捏金在中的脸蛋儿  
　　　“宝贝，你不是想看我穿军装干你吗？睁开眼睛，好好看着。”  
　　　金在中被刚才那一波顶的有些迷糊，反应了几秒才想起自己开始的要求，睁开被眼泪糊的一塌糊涂的眼睛，朦朦胧胧的，郑允浩跪在他腿间解领带，然后随手一扔，又开始解衬衫扣子，动作帅的金在中腿软，郑允浩把军装外套脱了，刚刚他就发现这外套太硬了，把金在中的胳膊磨红了  
　　　穿着军绿色衬衫的郑允浩，解开了两颗扣子，皮肤是健康的小麦色，  
　　　金在中看着郑允浩，散开的裤子隐隐看得见人鱼线，兴许是忍的有点久了，额头上冒出一层薄汗，往上是他勾起的嘴角，除了在床上，金在中真的很难看到他这么邪气的样子，太性感了，低喘着，觉得自己似乎又有感觉了  
　　　“在中，现在开始，我要吃你了”刻意在把吃字说的很重，谁让金在中自己发出的邀请呢，郑允浩怎么也得满足  
　　　捞起他一条腿，金在中的整条腿从脚趾开始就没有不完美的，很白，几乎没有体毛，皮肤也很细嫩，看着就很好吃  
　　　先是在他脚心吻了一下，金在中被刺激缩了一下，但是他现在哪有什么力气，接着感觉到郑允浩的舌头从自己的脚背开始，往上到小腿，湿漉漉的舔着，郑允浩现在这幅庄严肃穆的打扮做着这么下流的动作看在金在中眼里实在是刺激，忍不住伸脚想踹他，脚上却没什么力气，一脚伸出去刚好踩在郑允浩锁骨那里，倒顺了郑允浩的意，对着金在中腿弯那里细嫩的皮肤打着旋儿吸了两口，一下子就看见了红印子，这里的软肉特别敏感，咬的金在中抓着床单细细的呻吟着，身体也小幅度的扭着，郑允浩却不理，继续往上吃着，“在中这里的肉特别软，又白，又嫩，”舔到大腿内侧的时候，郑允浩刻意逗留了很久，舔的金在中快要受不了了，身体扭着要逃开，偏偏郑允浩还使坏，故意避开重点部位，手也不碰那里，只抓着金在中稍微有肉一点的屁股不住的揉弄，等那块皮肤上实在是没地方继续种草莓这才继续往上，  
　　　“嗯……啊……允浩…你……”  
　　　金在中真的没辙了，只能大口地呼吸着，想要缓一下  
　　　“在中的肚脐长得很可爱，小小的，圆圆的，”到了平坦的小腹处，郑允浩的舌头绕着那一圈打转，舌尖还不时顶进去，“啊～”见金在中真的是控制不住了，郑允浩又转移到了他胸前，这下金在中是真的怕了，拼命地用手推着郑允浩的肩膀，不让他碰  
　　　“痛，允浩，真的痛，这里不要了好不好？”胸前两点刚刚被咬的有些肿了，还有些破皮，郑允浩手指一放上去就感觉刺痛，听见他声音都带了哭腔，是真的痛了，也不忍心再折腾他了  
　　　“不碰不碰，给你舔一下好不好，舔舔就不那么痛了，乖！”放平时金在中肯定知道这是在哄他，奈何他这会儿被郑允浩舔的浑身发软，从脚趾到胸口没有不痒的，郑允浩声音都温柔的能滴出水了，也就由不得他思考了，“那…那你轻点…我真的痛…”  
　　　郑允浩见怀里的宝贝乖的像只猫，胯下也胀的生疼，便不再犹豫，伸出舌尖舔上肿大的乳头，绕着圈圈轻轻舔着不再咬他了，与此同时下身一挺  
　　　“嗯～”这一顶，顶地金在中完全没有防备，好在先前做过，后面还很软，也感觉不到痛，被填的满满的，满足地支着脑袋要亲  
　　　第二次郑允浩做的很温柔，抱着金在中柔柔的亲着，下面尽找他的敏感处大力但是缓慢地动着，等金在中自己受不了了，勾着脚后跟在郑允浩腰上蹭着催他，再一阵大开大合的顶弄  
　　　过了会儿觉得少了点什么，起身把衣服全脱了，免得把金在中硌着，赤裸着，精装的肌肉都显出来了，看的金在中一阵痴迷，伸出双手，郑允浩顺势把他抱着，两人做了这么久终于挨着皮肤了，金在中心里胀满的爱意，扭了扭屁股在郑允浩胯下蹭了蹭催他，就这样温温柔柔的做了好一会儿，最后高潮的时候，没有第一次那么猛烈，金在中清醒着，咬着郑允浩肩膀，承受从后面那一点蔓延开来的酸麻  
　　　高潮绵延了挺久，金在中窝在郑允浩怀里，小口小口的舔着他咬出来的齿痕，“洗澡去！”等那一阵彻底过去后就受不了全身粘哒哒的感觉了，推着郑允浩要他抱去洗澡，况且他实在是太困了  
　　　等他们俩洗的香香的回到另一间房间干净清爽的躺着的时候，郑允浩觉得金在中估计已经睡熟了，准备起身去打电话交代一下，这套戏服怕是要不得了，哪知道刚把人放到床上就被抱紧了脖子，“还没睡着吗？不累啊？”  
　　　“你现在就要走了吗？”金在中懒得理郑允浩的调笑，眼睛都不睁开地问  
　　　“没有，打个电话准备新的戏服，那套被某个小坏蛋弄的不能穿了。”反正也没睡，干脆重新躺回床上，抱着金在中打了电话交代清楚  
　　　“滚吧，你才混蛋呢！尽知道欺负我！”不管怎么样，都是郑允浩得便宜，自己从头到脚都被吃了个遍，“你明天早上，啊不对，今天早上走的时候记得叫醒我啊？”瞥见郑允浩手机上显示已经一点多了，金在中觉得有些害臊，怎么就折腾这么久了啊……  
　　　“怎么，不多睡一会儿啊，黑眼圈都出来了，你又要闹”  
　　　“不，你叫我，我送你出去再重新睡，”金在中觉得有些矫情，但是又觉得不说郑允浩肯定不会叫自己，“我不想醒过来就看不见你，好歹我先知道你走了，再重新睡一个人的觉啊……”这话说得有些委屈，但还是有七分真的，剩下三分专门让郑允浩心疼的  
　　　果然郑允浩听了，啧啧，金在中发誓，他们俩认识这么多年，除了自己，郑允浩还没有对其他人露出过那种表情，  
　　　“好，”郑允浩满心的心疼，抱着他的宝贝，轻轻按摩着他的腰，“快睡吧，明天叫你”  
　　　心满意足的睡了一个好觉，第二天七点多的时候郑允浩挣扎了一下，还是拍拍金在中的脸蛋叫醒他，“在中，宝贝，我要走了啊？”再不醒别怪我没叫过你了啊……  
　　　“嗯……”把脸埋在郑允浩胸口使劲蹭了两下，强迫自己醒过来，在郑允浩嘴上脸上额头上“啾啾啾～”使劲各亲一口，翻过身，“小心开车啊，下次来给我打电话…我给你……做饭………”说着说着就没声了……又睡过了  
　　　郑允浩哭笑不得，这就完了？昨晚还那副可怜巴巴的样子……  
　　　郑允浩没忍住扣着他脸亲了一会儿才走了……


End file.
